The Only Exception
by Lahali
Summary: Post BD:  The only thing Rosalie wants, she can't have.A full year has passed since the battle with the Volturi and someone from her past is back with an incredible offer. She can finally have it all:immortality, Emmett and a family. M-Lemons and language


**A/N: This story has been done before. Usually Rosalie wants a baby and becomes even more frigid in her desire to have one or Emmett ends up leaving Rosalie because of her selfishness. I think that if given the chance, Rosalie would shock everyone. It's more than her memories that make her want to be a mother; this is actually a part of her. I decided that not only would Rosalie still be the sarcastic, vain character we all know and love (At least I do) but she will also show sides that SM did not touch upon. I hope this does well and can get a good solid amount of readers. There will be language, fighting and lemons, so this is a M rating. I will try to make the lemons somewhat apart from the story so those uncomfortable can skip over. I hope you all enjoy and review!**

Chapter Warning: Violence, Language and Adult themes. No lemons…yet.

* * *

~O~

Prologue: An end most unbecoming.

I ran down the empty streets, my breath hitched as the tears blurred my vision. I struggled to keep my blouse intact as I quickly dashed to my left. The alleyway was empty as I wedged myself into the doorway, struggling to hold in the sobs. _How could he even suggest such a thing?_ As if I would ever give into the vile desires of Royce King. I sucked in another breath and made my decision. When I got home, I would tell my father of what Royce tried to do, and then I would call off the engagement.

Vera offered me a place to stay after my earlier breakdown that night. All it took was for me to see how happy she was for my façade to fall. A true friend, she simply held me as I cried, as I told her everything, including how envious I was of her life.

Now, I was here in the middle of the night, praying to God that my fiancé and his drunken associates gave up and went home. I had no such luck.

"Rose?" Royce yelled, and I panicked. He was closer now than I thought. I held my hand to my face and bit my fist to ease my heavy breathing. _Dear God, please let me make it home tomorrow. If you do, I promise I will be a better person. I will be more humble, like Vera. Please, just let me make it home safely._ I silently prayed.

A large rat scurried over my bare feet and I let out a shriek in surprise.

"She's over here!" Another man yelled.

I let out all of my air in a gush and forced myself to run. I kept running, even as I heard my pursuer footsteps gaining on me.

"Come here, you little bitch!" The man growled. He grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked it back with a force that left me breathless. My head hit the pavement and I knew it. I was going to die.

"You found my Rose!" Royce exclaimed happily. "For that Samael, you shall have the honor of having my wife second."

"I am not your wife." I spat at Royce.

He simply guffawed and threw his bottle to the side. "No, I suppose not. After tonight, I don't know any man who would see you as anything more than a common whore."

He leaned down to grab me and I kicked, making contact with his trousers. Immediately he fell, and immediately I was attacked by Samael and the three other men. When one kicked me in the shin, I heard a crack and let out a piercing scream. All five men stared, and then their smiles lit up the darkness. They enjoyed hearing me in pain and each one took his turn seeing how they could cause me more agony.

I felt a whooshing in my head and my vision blurred from a medley of my tears and slow, sticky streams of my blood.

_Surely, someone will hear and help me._

Royce recovered from my attack and loosened his belt. "You ungrateful piece of shit."

He took it off and I lay there humiliated as he beat me with it. Welts formed on anywhere the thick, leather strap hit. My legs, my arms, my back.

"Please, please. Let me go." I begged, trying to make out anyone's face.

Royce punched me in the jaw hard and strapped the belt around my mouth as I pleaded. My screams and cries sliced through the dark, cold night and I realized then and there that I was alone in this world. Truly alone.

…..

….

…

"Aunt Rosie?" I heard a small voice ask.

I broke out of my thoughts and immediately turned my attention to my beautiful niece. She stood there expectantly, holding a hairbrush.

"How many would you like today Ren?" I asked.

She simply smiled and turned to sit in front of me. "Two-hundred please."

I smiled as Renesmee handed me the brush. This was our daily routine ever since she was born; she would run into whatever room I was in, only to ask me to brush through her radiant, curly hair. Sometimes, the number would be as large as three-thousand strokes through her hair, but without fail, she always fell asleep somewhere after five hundred.

"Were you asleep Aunt Rosie?" She asked after stroke eighty-seven.

"No, honey. You know that we can't sleep." I replied kindly.

She nodded, but I could tell she was still confused. Gently, she placed her hand on mine and replayed the scene she saw before coming into the room. I sat in the chair, with my eyes closed and completely relaxed. To anyone outside of the supernatural world, I would appear to be dozing off.

"No baby, I was…well, it was almost like meditating." I answered her silent question.

Carlisle had the theory that if we intentionally slowed our physical and mental actions, we could almost reach a state of sleep-like awareness. _Almost._ I was the one who seemed to gravitate to this idea more fully than the others did. One time, I had a full glimpse of Vera, clearer than I could ever imagine and I hadn't been the same since. Every moment I could, I would try to go into that trance like state where I could almost feel human again.

"Mama says that it's your private time and I shouldn't bother you." Renesmee admitted.

I held in a chuckle. Bella was a good sister and even though I didn't deserve it, she was always unduly kind to me. I could tell that it would get annoying to give up Renesmee for our 'hair time' everyday, but she did so regardless.

"Your mom is right," I mock scolded, "but you're fine. I was just about to wake up anyway."

"I thought you weren't sleeping!" Renesmee exclaimed, turning to look at me with her large eyes.

"I wasn't." I teased, sticking my tongue out.

"You're silly." She laughed and shot up faster than I'd ever seen her move.

"I love you Aunt Rosie." She whispered as she grabbed my neck.

"I love you to Ren." I said, hugging her against my chest. "More than you'd ever know."

* * *

**Review! Review! Review! Let me know what you think and if I should continue.**


End file.
